Igneel
King Igneel '(イグニール ''Igunīru) is the central protagonist of the Five Dragon Kings, and a mentioned character in Land of the Dragon Rulers. She is a major character in Magi, ''and is a mysterious enigmatic character in it known only as the '''Fire Dragon King '(炎竜王 Enryūō). She is the current King of the Fire Dragon Clan, and the elder sister of Fafnir one of the 10 True Dragons. Igneel is a Dragon King, being one of the most powerful in the entire world; ranked above even Fafnir in terms of sheer power, and potential. She is a descendant of the Celestial Dragon King and Queen through her mother`s bloodline, and is related to the Spatial Dragon King and Queen through her father`s bloodline. Being the King of the Fire Dragons, she is also one of the 10 True Dragons, reigning over Fire and Courage. She also has a crush on Sinbad, with him remaining oblivious to her affections for him. At birth, she became the King of all Fire Dragons underneath a edict known as the '''Edict of Nakumaru, which states that a successor/descendant (direct) born of the first True Dragons (Celestial King and Queen), and the True Dragons that rule over Space (Spatial King and Queen) is crowned as the new Dragon Kings who will rule until Ragnarock '''approaches and they depart to battle evil for the sake of their Clans, and the citizens/humans/other races that they rule over for their own safety. A ally of Sinbad, the ruler of Sindria at one point she is approached by the Leam Empire and Kou Empire at two separate instances only to be demanded to kneel before their respective leaders. Enraged with the disrespect directed towards their rulers, the members of the Fire Dragon Clan almost killed me before Igneel stopped them and killed them all herself before setting their remains on fire, showing disrespect towards them when doing so. After Sinbad sends her a messenger, Igneel journeys to join him, bringing all Fafnir. At this point, the identity of the mysterious and enigmatic Fire Dragon King is revealed to all of Sindria when Igneel transforms into her Dragon Form terrifying many of the citizens with the transformation of Fafnir making them panic even more, due to how large and how heavy Fafnir is. With the defeat of the Medium, Igneel and Fafnir prepare to return to their hometown and their clan, however they are begged to stay by a young Sindrian citizen known as '''Grace who had been recently abandoned by her parents; the two True Dragons decide to take Grace back with them to their Clan to raise her as one of their own and as a Dragon Rider. Appearance Igneel.png|Igneel (Human Form) Screenshot 2020-01-14 at 7.29.57 PM.png|Igneel (Dragon Form) Igneel is a tall, attractive young woman with fair skin and a muscular build. She has golden/amber eyes and very long, black hair tied into a ponytail. She wears a black and white military-designed jacket with golden straps to the side of her jacket, a pale-golden ribbon tied at the end of her ponytail, and black combat boots. Igneel also wears a sheath tied to her waist by a string, in which her sword made of pure fire magic is sheathed. When she shifts into her Dragon Form, she has bat-like wings with gray-colored membrane which allows her to fly in the air. Personality Igneel is a very serious and level-headed person. She can be quite the cold-hearted person and is not above insulting people when it is necessary. Unlike Sinbad, she fights for the honor of her Clan and her younger sister, as well as for the sake of Sinbad as she loves him. Carrying herself with the dignity of a True Dragon, she is dignified and well-mannered, displaying manners and extreme maturity beyond her years. Extremely level-headed, despite her age as one of the youngest True Dragons; she is wise, and well-versed in rare knowledge, and ancient magics, and techniques from ancient legendary figures. As one of the True Dragons who is associated with the element of Fire '''and represents '''Courage; she is full of courage willing to fight for a good cause, and is not afraid of death or of dying. Even among the True Dragons, she is a selfless figure willing to risk her life to help others in need. A beautiful Dragon King who is both a warrior and a pope, both a learner and a teacher; she is a powerful True Dragon who has a boundless imagination, immense courage in the face of danger who never flinches away or runs away (considered a cowardly act in the eyes of the Dragon Clans), and never ever fears death. History Igneel was born and raised in the Celestial Dragon Realm, whereas Fafnir was born in the Celestial Dragon Realm but was raised in the Spatial Dragon Realm. Upon her birth and later Fafnir`s birth, twin roars echoed shaking the Heavens and Stars themselves; to the Dragons Clan Twin Roars signify the birth of the new Dragon Clan Leaders/True Dragons. When Igneel was 6, she assumed command of the Fire Dragon Clan, while her younger sister assumed command over the Space Dragon Clan. Establishing the Order of the True Orders, to set a moral-driven set of laws for all of the Dragon Clans and to establish order in the Dragon Clans. Known in history only as the enigmatic Fire Dragon King, not many humans/people know that the Fire King has a name, Igneel '''and that she is actually a female. Plot Balbadd Arc Igneel is first introduced as a disguised traveler walking on a roadside. Coming across a sleeping drunkard that she recognizes as Sinbad; she stomps on his stomach before leaving him there. Aladdin, Alibaba Saluja, and Morgiana notice Igneel stomp on Sinbad`s stomach before she leaves, her cheeks puffed up. They attempt to call out to her but she leaves before they can do so. The guards attempt to stop her at the gate, before she pulls out a official-looking paper being allowed entry into the Hotel. The Eight Generals are suspicious of her but let her pass by them. Later Fafnir meets Sinbad, Aladdin, Morgiana, and Alibaba walking on the road to Balbadd. Caught off guard by how he is naked, Fafnir transforms into her Dragon Form to protect them from Sinbad who she views as a pervert before realizing that she is Sinbad. Fafnir introduces herself as '''Fury. Transforming back into her human form, Fafnir escorts them to the hotel that she is staying at with her elder sister, referring to her as the Fire Dragon King-dono, Dono being a formal title in Dragonic culture reserved for True Dragons, Dragon Kings, and Ancestral Dragons. Removing her hood, Fafnir is revealed to be a small and petite girl dressed in silver chain-mail armor, wearing a sword on her hip. Presenting to the guards, a official document and gesturing to the three children surrounding her gets free entry through while Sinbad is blocked from entering due to his clothes. Here Ja'far and Masrur are introduced and Sinbad's identity as the King of Sindria is made known. Sinbad had recognized Fafnir when she removed her hood, calling out to her with her formal title of True Dragon-dono, a event that causes Fafnir`s identity as one of the True Dragon Dragons. Embarrassed that Sinbad even called out to her, Fafnir beats him up leaving him on the ground twitching with many bumps on his head. Rejoining her elder sister in her room, she is heavily scolded before Igneel reveals that she was worried about her. Sindria Arc Zagan Arc Second Sindria Arc Pirates Arc Magnostadt Arc Second Balbadd Arc Alma Torran Arc Final Arc Abilities Rukh Manipulation Magoi Manipulation Dragon Form Swordsmanship Stats Battles/Events Relationships Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Dragon Category:True Dragons